Systems in which, for example, a radar sensor is arranged outside of, i.e., next to, above or below, the stray light baffle needed for the camera are known from the prior art. Further, in sensors which are combined in this way stray light baffles are known which have been increased in width so that the radar antenna can also be positioned directly next to the camera without being influenced by interfering surfaces (e.g., zigzag profile or edges) of the stray light baffle.
Further, DE102015210464A1 discloses a housing for a radar sensor and an optical sensor, wherein one housing wall has a layer which attenuates radar waves and one housing wall has layer which reflects radar waves.